


Nino's Lament

by TiredHorse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, There are no kwamis but you'll find out about chatnoir and ladybug comes in, nino and alya are married and so is marinette and adrien, poor nino, sin-freeform, this started out as a joke but i want to write more of it in my free time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/pseuds/TiredHorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bills. Bills. Bills. It never ends, living here in Paris is expensive. DJing only paid so much and he wasnt getting any jobs directing movies or being just a cameraman. So when Adrien suggested paying him to be a director and cameraman in a movie he wanted to make, Nino jumped right in agreeing to do anything. Well... he did say anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue. i don't have a set schedule in which to post these drabbles in but its for entertainment told through Nino's point of view.

Nino was happy.  He was married to the girl of his dreams, he had a decent loft with wide open space for a living room, a decent sized kitchen with plenty of space. Single bedroom, but he didn't mind it was a good size and he got to sleep with Alya curled up in his arms every night.  Oh and the bathroom was also good size perfect for the two of them. There wasn't enough room to raise a kid, not that they wanted one.  He loved her, and he was over joyed that she was doing what she loved.  Which was reporting, she ran a blog that shared the news of what was going on in Paris, including videos and interviews she herself did.  She ran the site off monthly donations to keep it running and pay bills.

 

Bills. That was the only problem. Bills. This loft was expensive. Keeping up the website was expensive. Electricity, water, cable and Wi-Fi. All expensive.  He wasn't making much money while Djing, it only covered less than half of the bills.  And Alya's monthly donations went to covering the site and the purchase of food. 

 

Besides DJing was a hobby of his, he really wanted to go into the filming business and become renown like James Cameron or Steven Spielberg. In fact, his nickname in school was Spielberg ever since the film festival.  However, no one wanted a new fresh cameraman or some unnamed Director working on films. So his career in the movie business wasn’t progressing.

 

“I don’t know man,” He sighed looking at his best friend who was sitting across from him at the café’s table. “I love the loft, but it’s getting too expensive to live there and we don’t really want to downgrade from it. But at this rate, it looks like we are going to have to.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that Nino.” Adrien replied.

 

“I just wish I could get my chance to start my career in films.”

 

 “Oh! I’ve been actually looking for a trust worthy cameraman.”

 

“You have?” Nino perked up, hopeful that his friend will give him the job.

 

“Yeah! Marinette and I decided we would…try our hand at something fun for our anniversary and well. I couldn’t think of anyone better to be filming us than my bestfriend.”

“Oh man! Bro! Thank you so much! I’ll do anything.”

 

“That’s what I wanted to hear, I’ll even pay you well for helping us out on this. I’ll go tell Marinette, See you later Nino!” With that Adrien placed money down for the meal and a nice tip for the waitress before heading out.

Nino quickly grabbed his phone and dialed his wife’s number.

 

**“Hello?”**

 

“Baby? I got a job.”

 

**“Oh Nino, that’s wonderful. Who gave you it?”**

 

“Adrien, he said he wanted me to film something for him and Marinette.”

 

**“That’s great babe! Marinette stopped by and asked me to open a blog for her fashion line and another blog for something else but didn’t really give any specifics on it. Maybe it will be for the film? She said Adrien would cover for both and pay me to keep them both running.”**

 

“Oh man, I can’t wait to get started. I’ll be home soon, to get my gear. Oh and Alya? I love you.”

 

**“I love you too. See you soon.”**

 

He was so excited to be given this opportunity little did he know; he was going to regret it later.

 


	2. Bakery Back Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nino's first film but its not going to be his last, sadly.

A heavy sigh escaped Nino’s lips, “Okay you two.” He looked at his friends.  He seen more than he wanted too, why did he even agree to this? Oh, that’s right, money. His filming career wasn’t exactly _taking off_ , like he had hoped. So when his best friend asked him to film something he jumped right into it, agreeing to do whatever film project his friend wanted. He just didn’t expect it to be, something like this.  He looked over at Marinette, he remembered having a childhood crush on her and often dreamed of seeing her naked when he was a teenager and now here she was wearing nothing but an original Marinette Agreste-Cheng red naked apron that was covered in black polka-dots and a matching mask. If he wasn’t faithful to Alya and Mari wasn’t married to his best friend he would have taken her right, then and there.

He turned his gaze to Adrien who wore an Agreste brand outfit. Dark green dress shirt, that had the first two buttons unbuttoned, black dress pants and shoes. Nothing too appealing but it was subtle, they were filming porn not a movie. “Dude, your mask.” He said handing him the black mask for his friend to put on. “Oh thanks Nino, I forgot.” Adrien slipped on the mask and gave him friend a smirk.  Nino rolled his eyes. Great give a guy a mask and he acts like a different person. “So are you both ready now?” He asked bring the camera up, they both nodded at him. “Okay, Adrien go to the back door and we-“

“That’s not a back door,” Marinette interrupted him.

“What?” he brought down the camera.

“That’s not a backdoor. It doesn’t lead to the back. It more leads to the foyer? It’s not a back door.” Marinette explained to him, which Nino gave her a look.

“Fine. Adrien go to the _side_ door and we can get started. Marinette, turn around and face the stove and pretend you are baking something.” He set down the camera and went to the cupboard and to grab some flower, coconut oil and ingredients that could be used in a cake. He grabbed a bowl and a wooden spoon and handed it to Marinette.

“Is all this really necessary?” Adrien questioned.

“Listen, you wanted me to direct and film your porno, I’m going to do what it takes to make it look real and tasteful.”

Adrien shrugged and exited through the side door, leaving it open a crack so he could see when Nino would give him cue to come in.

Once again he brought the camera up. “Okay Mari, you ready?” Which Mari responded with a nod smiling as she turned around and started to pretend she was mixing something. “3…2…” And with that he started filming.

He started by squatting on the flower, having a good angle to capture Marin- Ladybug’s ass. Ladybug and Chat Noir, Really? They could have come up with better names. Whoever heard of a pornstar named Ladybug? Now Chat Noir sounded okay but it would have worked better if he was in full body leather not a suit. He slowly moved the camera up her legs, which were surprisingly tone. He then moved the camera up more getting that perfect angle to show off her bare back which was covered in freckles. Spots in the front _and_ back. Lastly he captured her face, and all of its beauty. But seriously who could not tell this was Marinette?  Did they really think a plain mask would cover up their identity? He then took a step back to capture that she was stirring something.

He lifted up a hand to signal Chat Noir to come in.

He watched and film Chat Noir opening the door and waltzing up to Ladybug.

“Good evening, my lady.” He said kissing Ladybug’s shoulder.

“Mmm, Hello chaton~” She giggled.

This would have almost been cute if this wasn’t porn.

“What are you cooking my lady?” Chat wrapped his hands around Ladybug’s waist

“Mmm, Something sweet.”

“Nothing can be as sweet as you.”

“Settle down now kitty.” She laughed, setting the bowl down and turned around to face her husband.

“Cut, cut, cut.” Nino said turning off the recording.

They both stopped and looked at him wondering if they did something wrong.

“I need more sex appeal, you guys are cute and its really lovely to see you two act this way to each other, but we are filming _porn_. So can you guys, sex it up a little?”

They nodded facing each other again like they had before. “And 3… 2… 1…” He started the recording again.  
Chat cupped ladybug’s chin and brought her up for a kiss, which she returned to him. Not bad, he seen worse starts, this was okay.  OH! Good, tongue.

He zoomed in on their make out, getting a decent angle to see how passionate the kiss was. Until he noticed His best friend’s hand slide down from Ladybug’s waist. He zoomed out and went to a different angle to capture his friend’s hand slip underneath the apron. Now he’s fingering her. Good, attend your lady’s needs first, that’s what his father taught him and Nino was glad he did. He remembered a bunch of times where he knew he wouldn’t have satisfied Alya if he didn’t warm her up first.

“C-Chaton.” A moan escaped Ladybug’s lips.

Damn this was actually getting good. They may not be _so_ terrible at acting at all.

Nino filmed his friend thrust his fingers in and out of Ladybug as ladybug made quick work to unbutton and remove Chat’s dress shirt and tossing it away.

Good, good. Show him that you really want him Mari.

Next the belt was thrown somewhere.

Maybe tone it down a little.

He moved to the side to capture the unzipping of the pants and the springing of his friend’s dick. God he wished he could un see it. No, no. he needed the money. Why did he go commando?  Seriously why?

He tried a different angle to see her hand stroke his friend’s dick. Was it always that large? Dude was slightly bigger than him, lucky he was thicker so he took great pleasure in knowing that.

Wait. His pants were getting tighter. Great he was getting hard watching his two friends having sex. This was just _perfect_. Just power through it Nino, you can get through this. You can ravish Alya when you get home and think of the payload Adrien will give-

“Ah my lady!” “Chat!”

Did they just? Okay maybe pay load wasn’t the right word choice. He shuddered. He took a step back and captured bringing his now wet fingers to his mouth and sucked on them. “Yup nothing beats the sweetness, of my lady.”

She giggled and licked the mess that was in her hand. “Mmm, this cream would go perfect with the cake. Thank you for this ingredient.”

“Aaand cut!” Nino said as he stopped the recording again. “Good job guys, Marinette clean your hands and well start the next scene.”

Marinette nodded and started to wash her hands.

“Wait stop!” Nino shouted. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.  
“what’s wrong nino?” Adrien asked.

“Nothing, I have an idea. Mari wash your hands and then Adrien go up behind her and grind against her. That would be the start of our next scene.”

They both smiled at him and nodded.

Bringing the camera up again and getting a good angle on Mari, he pushed Adrien out of the way of the shot and showed him what the signal would be for him to start.

Starting again he positioned himself in such a way that he got the perfect shot. He motioned for Adrian to do what he told him to do.

Which he did.

No words, only moans and gasps escaped their lips.

Good, good. Now let’s see where this goes.

It ended up with Chat having his pants completely off and Ladybug’s apron positioned in such a way that Nino got to see and capture her cute perky breasts on film. They weren’t as big as Alya’s but there was a certain something that made them perfect.

Ladybug was on her hands and knees looking back at chat.

Okay here we go, the big scene. He moved closer to get a better shot but then he noticed Adrien grabbing the bottle of coconut oil.

What is he going do with that? Oh duh, he forgot the lube. He did read somewhere coconut oil was a good lube for when there was none.  Wait. Where is he rubbing that?

He moved to get a better view of where Chat was rubbing the oil.

Oh my god! They were going anal? Did they plan this without telling me?

“Ooh~ Chaton.” Ladybug gasp as she felt him push inside her.

Well whatever rocks their boat. But seriously anal?

He continued to film them, getting the angles that complimented them and showed off the goods and the sexiest parts of them.

Oh my god, this was taking forever. He was impressed that Marinette could take it this long.

“My lady.”

“Pull out chat.”

And so he did, pulling out and standing up as ladybug turned around and opened her mouth closing her eyes as more cream went into mouth and on to her face.

“And cut.” He turned off the recording. “Man, you guys are nasty.”

“But we are paying you.” Adrien chimed in smiling at him. Which made Nino groan.

“Not enough. I’ll get this to Alya for her to edit it. If I have to suffer through seeing this first hand unedited she has to too.”

Marinette blushed, “Oh yeah, I forgot she was posting this on our porn blog.”

He nodded and left.

Hours have passed. He got home, ate, cried in Alya’s arms for what he had witnessed, made love to her in THE PRIVACY OF THEIR HOME AND NOT FILM IT and then gave her the unedited footage for her to edit.

“Alright I’ve just been paid; man it was actually worth it. I never seen so many zeros.”

“That’s good babe, I’m about to post it, what should it be called?”

A devilish smirk spread a crossed his lips. “Bakery Back Door.”

Alya raised an eyebrow at him, but she wouldn’t get it. Small backhanded sass that he might regret later but he laughed at his own personal joke.

She typed it into the title and submitted it to the site.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from the prompt from skaylanphear's rant on the bakery having a back door. For the full hilarious conversation you can check out this link. http://neighslayer.tumblr.com/post/148524254472/skaylanphear-neighslayer-skaylanphear  
> oh neighslayer is my tumblr. oh god i can see so many mistakes but its for fun so i hope you all like it


	3. The Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i have so many ridiculous ideas it will get playfully out of character but i'll try my best to keep them in character as possible also a cameo of a certain user. Go read her work, she's amazing.

He was blessed that Adrien paid him so much, it covered so much of the payment of the rent and bills for a good long while.

Bless his rich exhibitionist ass. 

He was so happy, he even helped maintain Alya’s three blogs.  Well two of them.  Marinette’s clothing line where he would relay the orders to Marinette of what outfit the customer wanted or send custom orders straight to her. She must be flooded with work but the speed and care that she puts into her work really showed.  Marinette’s line was an extension of the Agreste line, not that she didn’t mind but she had the rights to her work and any commission went straight to work and not Gabriel’s pocket. Nino couldn’t believe that old guy was still kicking. How old was he now, 140? Then there was…

**_That blog._ **

The ladyblog.  Which he thanked the gods his wife put the name, LadyWifi as the moderator running the blog and not her actual name.  He mostly checked comments and deleted ones that were evasive or annoying or just plain rude.

Comments like “Why the masks? Who are they?” Deleted.

“Hmmm I sure would love to fuck her.” Deleted.

But there were a few he kept because they either humored him or praised his or their work.

“The camera work is amazing.” Said some anonymous commenter. He liked that one a lot. He did take pride in his work.

“Bless” Said SinMother. He had no idea who SinMother was but the comment humored him.

His phone rang.

“Hello?”

_“Hey Nino!”_

“Oh Adrien? What’s up homie?”

_“Oh not much, just wanted call and thank you again for doing that.”_

“No problem, what are friends for? Thank you so much for that paycheck you saved our skin.”

_“What are friends for.”_ Adrien parroted back at him.

Nino chuckled and leaned back in his computer chair. He really should thank Adrien in person, maybe treat his friend to a meal?

“I really should pay you back in some way.”

_“I’m glad you asked! Because I do have something in mind…”_

Uh oh. He did NOT like the sound of that.

“Y-yeah? What is it?”

_“I want you to film us again. I’ll be able to pay you the same amount as last time.”_

Damn his rich exhibitionist ass.

How could he turn down that much money? He didn’t need the money right now but he knew that what he was paid earlier wouldn’t last that long.

“Alright fine.” He couldn’t believe he was doing this _again_.

_“Great! Marinette made some new outfits we wanted to try out. But she is busy with orders right now and my modeling schedule is keeping me busy as well. Good news, we’ll be free this Saturday so we can do the filming then.”_

“Yeah, Saturday should be fine.” He really wasn’t doing anything anyways Sunday was date night,

_“Alright see you Saturday Nino. Bye!”_ Dial tone.

Nino sighed and put down his phone and then leaned forward placing his head in his hands.  There was a knock on his office doorway. He looked up to see Alya.

“Is everything okay, Nino? You look like you were given some bad news.”

“You don’t know the half of it babe. Adrien called and wanted me to film them _again_.”  He noticed the grimace on her face.  “Yeah, that type of filming.”

“Well, maybe it won’t be so bad this time.”

“That’s optimistic of you, you weren’t there to see first had how bad it was.  Actors they are not.”

They shared a laugh.

“When are they asking you to film?”

“Saturday.”

“Saturday? But that’s date night!”

“What?! I thought it was Sunday!”

“No, I leave for my trip Sunday to get an exclusive in America.”

Nino groaned sliding out of his chair onto the floor. He forgot, how could he forget. He felt like an ass.  He got up and gripped her hands tightly. “I’ll make it up to you baby. I promise.”

“You better, Spielberg. You owe me one.” She kissed him and Nino kissed her back. 

But he was nervous he _knew_ owning Alya favors meant you were in her pocket and she keeps her favors. He knew this because Kim owned her a favor for helping him win a race against Alix and she didn’t call in that favor until 2 years later.  Kim owed her and if he didn’t do what she asked she would expose him as the cheat he was.  She was scary so he hoped, he prayed that whatever favor he owed her would not be something horrible.


	4. LadyNoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nino's second porn shooting.

Nino walked onto the room of some building that had a flat plateau.  Why the fuck was he up here? Why the fuck are they up here?  This seemed a little extreme for a porno, well at least people wouldn’t be able to see them from up here and they barred the door from opening so no one would could come up here while they were filming.

He couldn’t see where Adrien was, but he had a good look at Marinette. She wore this spandex suit that was fully red but covered in black spots and wore her hair in pigtail.  She had on the same mask from last time.  She looked like a human ladybug. Well at least it was cute and fit the name of ladybug.  It hugged her body quite nicely, if he said so himself.

“Dude, Adrien! Come on out buddy! I had to give up date night because of this!” He called out for his friend.

He turned when he heard Marinette giggle. “Come on out, kitty~”

With that Adrien stepped out from behind an air condition unit, He wore tight black leather suit with a cat bell that functioned as a zipper. An insanely long belt that acted as a tail, and cat ears sat upon his head. He didn’t forget his mask this time. “Hey bugaboo~”

Nino turned to see his friend and bursted out laughing. “Dude! Seriously?” He couldn’t stop laughing at how is friend looked. Never in his life would he thought that he would see him like this.

“What’s wrong with it?” Adrien asked him.

“Cat ears? A bell collar? You look like a BDMS furry gone wrong!” He was on the ground laughing so hard his sides hurt.

“Aw, well I think it’s cute kitty~” Marinette said comforting her husband.

“Thanks Mari.” He held her hand and stared into his wife’s blue eyes. Nino still laughing in the background.

It took a while for him to calm down and start to get serious it took every ounce of professionalism and concentration to not laugh every time he saw Adrien.

“Honestly, you two look like some weird superheroes.” Nino said, but then the thought dawned on him. Were they actually making a super hero movie and _not_ a porno? Oh man that would be the best thing in the world.  He always wanted to make a super hero movie.

But he knew better than to get his hopes up.

“Thanks Nino, that’s kind of the idea. We saw this old cheesy porn that had costumed heroes in it and we decided ‘why not do one like that but as our alter egos?’” Adrien smirked as he kissed Marinette’s cheek.

“Right of course, what on earth was I thinking that you wanted to make an _actual_ super hero movie. Well I’m feeling that horrible 80s movie porn vibe. Let’s get started.” He lifted up the camera and began filming.

“Greetings, my lady.” Chat said as he picked up Ladybugs hand to kiss it.

“Not right now Chat.” Ladybug slipped her hand away, “We have to find Hawkmoth befo-“

“Cut!” Nino shut off the camera and gave them a confused and annoyed look. “Hawkmoth? What are you guys doing?”

They told him the plot that they had for what they were shooting.  How hawkmoth was this horrible villain that changes people with strong negative emotion and akumatizies them with evil butterflies and akumatized victim becomes a villain with superpowers and does his bidding trying to stop Ladybug and Chat Noir.  This two were giving him a headache. This sounded like a great idea for a cartoon show you would watch on nickelodeon or something.  Why waste it on porn?  Whatever it wasn’t his to question, he was just here to be paid.

He sighed defeated before lifting up his camera and twirling his finger around indicating that he was ready to shoot and to take it from the top.

“We have to find Hawkmoth before he has another chance to akumatize a victim.”

“Of course bugaboo, But the city is peaceful, certainly there is a chance to have some fun, no?”

“You are incorrigible” She giggled feeling Chat wrap his arms around her waist. “Hmm, alright. Maybe a little bit of fun.”

“We’ll have a clawsome time, my lady.”

Great. Puns. In a porno. He almost wanted to drop the camera and leave. He filmed his friends kiss and make out, walking around them, getting different angles and shots.  He noticed Ladybug, slowly unzip Chat’s leather top using the bell. Oh god that bell, he was so close to laughing again. But he couldn’t, if he did they would have to start over. He really didn’t want to start over.  He was surprised that the stupid thing wasn’t jingling all over the place while they moved.

Chat lifted his lady onto a small platform that was long enough and wide enough for his lady to lay down on. 

Nino moved towards them, just in the right angle and time to hear a rip.

“Ah Chat!”

Nino moved the camera to see that Chat had ripped a hole where Ladybug’s core was.  Rubbing his clawed leather fingers against her folds.

“I’m sorry my lady.” He apologized.

“You are so lucky I have a spare.”

Nino could tell Adrien was going to be in some deep shit after the shoot was over. He smirked at the thought of Adrien being in the dog house. What punishment would she give him?

No sex? Nah, he knew she liked it as much as Adrien and wouldn’t give it up easily.

No baked good? Oh now that was torture. Marinette was a daughter of a baker and the delicious pastries that she and her parent’s made were so delicious that anything that wasn’t made by them tasted awful. He started to feel bad, but he bottled that right up once he remembered what he was being paid to do. 

He filmed chat remove a glove and insert a finger into his lady, while his other hand gripped Ladybug’s breast.

Chat left peppered kisses against his lady’s neck.

“Mmm, that’s a good kitty.” She purred moving her fingers through his hair.

They were a cute, how they acted towards each other. They really loved each other.  Nino would buy Alya something special when she got home. She told him she had been eyeing the new tablet that just came out not to long ago.  He’ll get her that and hopefully he wouldn’t have to owe her a favor.  She didn’t have to leave until tomorrow afternoon so he’ll swing by an electronic store and get it for her. 

He was so busy thinking of Alya and his body running on auto pilot he almost didn’t see Chat enter himself inside Ladybug.

He really didn’t hear any dialogue from them like last time, besides moans, groans and panting.  And like last time he too got a boner from watching. Maybe if he continued doing this long enough he wouldn’t get hard. Wait.  Did he really consider doing this _again?_

He moved closer to the two getting a close up of Ladybug’s face, pleasure and ecstasy shown on her face. Lip biting. Good, good. Lip biting was always sexy.

“Chat.” He gasped out.

Nino stepped back to get the two of them in the shot again.

“I know my lady, I’m close too.”

“Don’t you dare pull out and get the suit dirty, I can still fix it.” She commanded.

Not pull out? Was ne not wearing protection? Oh god this was a cream pie scene. He gulped.

With that chat grunted and held ladybug tight for a few seconds, giving her a passionate kiss as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Slowly he pulled out allowing Nino to confirm there was no condom and zoom in as semen flowed out of her.

“I’m glad I could Pawleasure you, my lady.”

Ugh, puns.

“Thank you Kitty~” She purred.

Nino cut off the camera and stood up, red faced.

“Okay I hope the two of you are done. I’m going home now and take a shower to wash off this horrible sin from my body.” He said going to the door. “ Oh and Adrien. Send the money now. I need the money to buy a present.”

“Sure thing Nino. We’ll clean up and the money should be in your account soon. Thanks again.”

“Okay, thanks.” He grumbled walking through the door and down the stairs. He felt a little disgusted that he was beginning to _enjoy_ this.

The drive home was silent. He stopped by the electronics store, purchased the tablet and gifted wrapped it.

Once he got home, he hugged Alya tightly.

“Was it that bad, babe?”

“Oh god yes.”  He sighed pulling away from the hug to hand her the gift.

“What’s this?” She asked looking down at it before taking the package and scratching the edge with her fingernail. 

“A going away present, and a thank you for helping me through this.” His words were honest, he didn’t think he could do this without her.

She tore open the package and squealed, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Not mention it, baby. Does this make up for missing date night?”

“Hmm maybe, I still have plans for that favor.”

He was afraid of that. But he loved seeing her smile and he would worry about the favor later. Right now it was time to post this new video and then help his wife prepare for the trip tomorrow.

“What should the title be?” She asked him.

Oh how he tempted to call it ‘That god damn bell collar’ but decided against it.

“LadyNoir.” It was simple but it worked.

And with that the video was posted.


	5. Month

A month had passed.

Alya was finally coming back home.  He was so happy because god had he suffered.

Every Saturday There was a new porno.

A biker one, which he had to admit was pretty cool.

Another one where they dressed up as break dancers.  He enjoyed this one, because before the shoot they danced for a while and he was impressed with the moves the displayed, it was really miraculous.

There was one where Adrien wore a white version of his leather suit.  It looked good but every time he saw the cat bell and ears he wanted to burst out laughing. This one was supposed to be the version where he gets akumatized in the plot line. He was surprised how well they thought through their story even if it was to have sex.

Each one submitted on the blog that he had to edit himself. He was always paid handsomely for each one. If he wanted to he could move to a bigger loft now. But this was enough. He decided to use the money to rent a studio because he rather have a studio than be on top of a building or in a secluded alley. 

He had to admit, he was starting to have fun.  He was getting used to seeing his friends fuck right before him but he still really wished he hadn’t.  

He was so hyped up that he didn’t hear the door open.

“Hey Nino!” Alya called to him

“Alya!” He shot up from the couch and ran to her, picking her up in him arms and twirling around.

She laughed at being picked up. “Hey! Missed me much?”

He put her down and kissed her deeply, cupping her face in his hands. God, he missed her so much. “I did, I really did. Let me get your stuff.”

He quickly grabbed her suitcases and brought them inside. “How are you? How as your trip?”

She smiled and kissed his cheek. “I’m doing great babe, happy to be home. And I’ll tell you all about it, but I need to call Marinette first. Oh! Those videos are looking good. Congrats.”

He smiled at her compliment but then realized what she said. “Wait you watch the videos?”

“Of course! I like to support my husband and his work.”

He really won’t be calling it _work_.

He watched her leave dialing her best friend’s number. “Hey girl!”

After a while he decided to check up on her to see what was keeping her. He walked toward their bedroom door when he overheard their conversation.

“Is the suit done? Oh thank you girl. No, no. You _and_ Adrien owe us big for doing this and you still owe me for setting you two up. Besides Mari. It’ll be fun. No I didn’t tell him; I want it to be a surprise. I’ll see you later.”

He knocked on the door before entering. “Hey, what would you like for dinner?”

“Take out?”

“Take out it is.”

He decided not to pry. He wasn’t worried though. It was a surprise, maybe a latex bunny suit? He smirked to himself, he would love it if it was.

_It wasn’t._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy these drabbles, its my first work posted on any fanfic site,


End file.
